


Imprecation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [842]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Yet, another odd case for the team.





	Imprecation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/21/2001 for the word [imprecation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/21/imprecation).
> 
> imprecation  
> The act of imprecating, or invoking evil upon someone.  
> A curse.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #489 Shotgun.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Imprecation

Gibbs couldn't help wondering what the petty officer had stumbled into. They'd found lots of casings that matched a shotgun from nearby their crime scene, however, there were no bullets to be found. Even Ducky's autopsy hadn't found any bullet wounds in any of their victims.

If they hadn't tied him to so many other civilian deaths, he'd think it was natural. They all seemed to die of natural causes, but there were too many deaths to actually be natural. Only one death so far had been in the Navy, but if they couldn't figure out what was going on there would be more he was sure.

Gibbs wasn't one for superstition or myths, but without any evidence he was beginning to think someone had placed an imprecation on either the men or this case. He could only hope someone found proof of something soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
